Question: Subtract.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}66.48 -33.9\\\\ &=66.48 - 33.90\\\\ &=6{,}648\text{ hundredths} - 3{,}390\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=3{,}258\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=32.58 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${6}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${4}$ $8$ $3$ $3$ $.$ ${9}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${6}$ $\overset{5}{\cancel{6}}$ $.$ $\overset{14}{\cancel{4}}$ ${8}$ $-$ $3$ $3$ $.$ ${9}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $2$ $.$ $5$ $8$ $32.58 = 66.48 - 33.9$